


The Thing about Time Magic

by NamelessShe



Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Crossover, in denial about the egg's plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessShe/pseuds/NamelessShe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th Doctor intervenes as Solas is about to tear down the Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing about Time Magic

The strange whirring sound echoed over the battlefield. Solas didn't recognize it, and at first, he thought it was something Lavellan had conjured. But she was no mage, and she was just as surprised, just as wary as he was.

The air distorted. The thing that appeared was roughly the size and shape of an outhouse, but it was blue. The sign on the side said, "Police Telephone. Free for use of Public..." Solas stopped reading when the door flung open and two oddly dressed humans stepped out.

A skinny man in a long coat pointed a glowing wand at him. The thing made a strange sound but did nothing else. Solas erected a barrier, just in case. He clutched the talisman, green light pulsing out between his fingers. 

"Good, we're not too late," the man said, "No, no, no. You there, man with the green light. Stop that right this instant."

"You sure about that?" the blond woman asked. She looked reluctant to leave the strange box. The fighting continued, though the forces closest seemed hesitant to approach the box and its passengers. 

The man stepped through Solas' barrier and slapped the talisman out of his hand. He snatched it up when Solas bent to retrieve it. 

"That is mine," Solas said, "I'll thank you to return it."

"And I said, no, stop that," he said, "You've been playing with the fabric of time and space. Stop it."

"Who are you?" Lavellan asked.

The man made an odd face. He stared at the talisman for a moment before he aimed the strange wand at it. The wand flashed and Solas felt the magic blink out. It was as if a templar had cast a spell purge. The man did not stop pointing his wand at it though, he continued. The sound set Solas' teeth on edge.

"Just call me the Doctor," he said, "I'm a time lord, and you, sir, you ---you have made me very cross. Do you have any idea how much work I have to do to fix everything? I haven't had a moment's peace in months."

Solas tried to take the talisman back, but the man slapped his hand. Solas fought to contain the wave of anger. He had come too far and fought too hard to get to this moment. He would not be defeated by an ugly little man with strange hair.

Lavellan, on the other hand, looked almost relieved. She gave the Doctor the first genuine smile Solas had seen on her face since he revealed his true self to her. She lowered her sword.

The talisman shattered, and Solas felt the whole world go cold around him.

"What have you done?" he shouted. Mythal, the Elvhenan, the People---it had been his last hope. The talisman...

"That's the thing about time," the Doctor continued, "You create ripples when you change things. Those ripples create big problems for other people. Those other people happen to be me, right now. You broke your world and about a dozen others. If you do it again, if you so much as think about trying to do it again, I'll be forced to come back here and you really, really don't want that. Leave the time travel to people who know what they're doing."

"Wait, is that it?" the blond woman asked, "Are we done?"

The Doctor stared at Solas for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, "Is that it? Are you done ruining everything for everyone?"

Solas didn't know what to say. 

"Ok, then," the Doctor said, "That's enough of that. It was very nice to meet you, Inquisitor Lavellan, is it? Or were you the Trevelyan noblewoman? I can't keep track of it all. Too many worlds, too many variations," He held out his palm and waited. She stared at him not comprehending until finally, she shoved the blade of her sword into the dirt and let him shake her hand.

'It's Lavellan," she said, "And thank you, I think?"

It couldn't end like this. Solas had worked so hard. He had poured his life into saving the People. It couldn't be over.

"Oh, and by the way," the Doctor said, "We fixed your little Blight problem.. The Titans are now fine. The ancient elves are cured so they won't be sacrificing and enslaving everyone. And Mythal has a new body. The People are saved. You're welcome. Don't destroy the world. It's not yours to break."

He ushered the blond woman back into the box and slammed the door. The strange whirring sound started up again and the box started to fade. In a second it was gone, and Solas was left in a fog of confusion. 

Lavellan pulled her sword out of the dirt.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

She looked at Solas. But he didn't know. He just didn't know.


End file.
